The Genesis Of Cyberspace
by Alisi Thorndyke
Summary: Sequel to The Lost Dimension. The future of Cyberspace will be plunged into darkness unless Hacker can be stopped from awakening an evil dark force on Sector. Continued summary inside. Matt/Inez and Jackie Slider coupling. Please R&R! DISCONTINUED PERMANENTLY!
1. Sector's Venom

The Genesis Of Cyberspace

Starter A/N: Hello everyone, this is Alisi Thorndyke here with another Cyberchase fic for you all to, hopefully enjoy! This story picks up where The Lost Dimension left off. If you want to understand this story, I would recommend that you read The Lost Dimension before reading this so you can better understand what is going on in this fic. It's a recommendation, but isn't required. If you've read The Lost Dimension, then you're set. The pairings are as usual: Matt/Inez and Jackie/Slider. The Matt/Inez pairing will be very evident in this story just like the last. Ok, now that we have all of that out of the way, on with the legal stuff, summary and then the story!

Disclaimer: We all know the deal here, so I'm not saying anything. I'm perfectly legal and have the evidence to prove it. lol

Summary: The future of Cyberspace will be plunged into darkness unless Hacker can be stopped from awakening an evil dark force on Sector. Will the cybersquad of the present and future be able to stop him or will the future of Cyberspace be doomed?

Chapter 1: Sector's Venom

Three years into the future

The emerald green glow of cyberspace is covered with dark clouds and raging lighting from a bundle of electric storms that are occupying the area along with a spreading dark force that has corrupted a good percent of cyberspace. The dark force is continuing to spread as the cyber coupe, being driven by Matt, is flying through the chaos that has been unleashed upon the peaceful cyber land.

The dark force that is continuing to spread now reaches the cybersite Sensible Flats, completely corrupting it.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Jackie panics, continuing to watch as the dark force spreads.

"I'm going as fast as I can Jax." Matt replies. "I don't want to put us in more danger than we're already in."

"The dark force is spreading fast and it's gaining on us!" Jackie continues panicking. "We have to get to control central like now!"

"I know that Jackie." Matt replies, trying to remain calm and concentrate on driving.

"According to the coupe's coordinates, we aren't that far from Control Central." Inez adds in.

The dark force now reaches Radoplois, turning its citizens and the nature of the site pure evil.

"Oh no Slider!" Jackie continues panicking, witnessing the conversion of the site. "Matt, we have to turn around and go back for Slider!"

"Jackie, we can't turn around." Matt says, not making eye contact. "If we turn around now, who knows what will happen to us. I'm sure Slider is just fine."

Continuing to fly through cyberspace and avoiding the lighting strikes from the electric storms, Matt can see control central straight ahead.

"We're almost home free ladies." Matt says. "Control Central is straight ahead. Hang on!"

Slamming his foot on the gas pedal, the coupe picks up speed with the three continuing towards HQ. Now reaching control central, Matt quickly parks the coupe in the bay with all three jumping out and making their way to the main room. Upon entering, the three notices that the main screen Motherboard normally occupies is full of static.

"Motherboard." Jackie says as sadness comes over her. "She fought her hardest until the end. I wish there was something that we could do to bring her back."

"She sacrificed herself just to make sure we were safe." Matt says to Jackie with comfort. "We'll see her again."

"Matt's right Jackie." Inez adds, also comforting Jackie. "She wanted to make sure that our safety came first. She will be back."

The dark force that is continuing to spread now reaches control central and knocks out the power. Matt immediately grabs onto Jackie and Inez.

"This can't be the end can it?" Jackie asks with worry. "Will Hacker finally win and become the ruler of Cyberspace?

"Hacker will never be the ruler of Cyberspace!" Matt replies with anger. "I don't care how much power he has! We're going to bring Motherboard back and overthrow Hacker!"

"I just hope Sam is ok." Inez says. "Hacker is using his site after all for his evil and corrupted uses."

"He's alright Inez." Matt replies calmly. "I'm sure of it."

Dr. Marbles and Digit now emerge from Motherboard's vault room with Dr. Marbles holding an old fashion oil lamp. He takes notice of the three kids in the main room.

"I was so worried about you three making it back safely." Dr. Marbles says, getting the kids attention.

"Doc, is there anything that you can do to bring Motherboard back despite the chaos?" Matt asks.

"I'm afraid not Matt." Dr. Marbles answers, now approaching the three. "I've tried everything to save her, but she was determined to make sure that our safety came first and that her sacrifice wasn't in vain."

A few tears now stream down Jackie's face.

"Poor Motherboard." Inez says with sadness coming over her.

"Now despite the chaos that is currently going on, I do have some good news." Dr. Marbles says with slight cheerfulness. "While desperately searching for a solution to end Hacker's tyrannous reign, I came across a peaceful terrene that Hacker's reign has not yet took place."

"Where is that?" Matt questions.

"It's on a timeline three years earlier than this one." Dr. Marbles answers. "If it can be prevented from taking place on that time line, the ripple effect will erase what is taking place here, thus making Hacker's reign cease to exist."

"That's great news doc." Matt replies with a small smile. "Jackie, Inez, I want you girls to take the coupe and get out of here. I want you two to head to the past right now. Dr. Marbles, Digit and myself will handle things here."

"No way!" Jackie protests. "There is no way we are leaving you three to deal with this all by yourselves."

"I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you." Inez adds in as she places a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek. "I'm not leaving your side."

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you girls." Matt continues arguing. "I want you two to take the coupe and head to the past right now. Us guys can handle this."

The dark force now destroys the satellite that is connected to the bottom of Control Central's main station, completely swallowing it. The hollowing from the dark force makes Matt hold on to the girls tighter.

"This is looking worst and worst by the minute!" Digit panics. "The dark force is destroying everything it touches and control central's defenses are completely down!"

"It's not safe here for you two!" Matt continues arguing with the girls. "I'm demanding you two get to safety now!"

"Not a chance Matt!" Jackie argues back as Inez holds onto Matt tighter. "We're the cybersquad and we don't run when faced with danger! We're all in this together!"

"I don't know why I even bother arguing with you two." Matt sighs in defeat. "I always loose."

"Also on that timeline exists three younger versions of yourselves." Dr. Marbles informs them. "If they can be warned about what is in store for them in the future, they will have a chance to change it. By stopping Hacker there, they can save our time."

"Wait, there is another me out there?" Matt asks in confusion.

Dr. Marbles nods, answering the confused teen's question.

"I'll go to the past." Inez volunteers as she loosens her embrace from Matt and turns to Dr. Marbles.

"Inez, are you nuts?!?" Matt asks, completely outraged. "You can't go alone!"

"Matt, I have to go." Inez replies as she turns to Matt. "If our younger selves aren't warned about what awaits them in the future, they won't have a future to look forward to. I'm going."

The dark force now swallows up the coupe and the bay it's resting in, while also taking a chunk of the main room's wall.

"Well taking the coupe to the past is out." Matt comments.

"Not to worry." Dr. Marbles says. "There is another mode of travel to the past."

Taking a small device out of his pocket, Dr. Marbles presses the button in the middle with a yellow portal appearing in front of them.

"This is a dimensional portal." Dr. Marbles explains. "It will take you directly three years into the past without doing too much damage to the space-time continuum."

"Be careful Inez and you better come back to me unharmed." Matt says as he embraces Inez in a hug.

"You know I will." Inez replies, returning the hug.

Loosening his embrace, Matt catches with Inez's gaze.

"I love you." Matt says.

"I love you too and I promise I will return to you." Inez replies.

"Be careful girl." Jackie says as she embraces Inez in a hug.

"You have my word." Inez says with a smile as she returns the hug.

Matt nods as he places a kiss on Inez's lips. Inez returns the kiss as she now makes her way towards the portal. Reaching it, Inez turns towards Matt and Jackie and waves. Matt and Jackie wave back. Inez turns back to the portal and takes a deep breath. She now enters the portal with it immediately closing behind her.

"At least she'll be safe." Matt says.

A sudden blast now occurs at control central's doors that knocks them off the hinges. Matt, Dr. Marbles, Digit and Jackie huddle close together as they brace themselves for what is to come.

"The same can't be said for us." Jackie comments.

Two tall mechanical black armored androids now enters the room.

"Hacker requests your presence." One of the androids speaks.

"Tell Hacker to forget it!" Matt argues as he places Jackie behind him. "We're not going anywhere!"

The other android takes out his laser gun and points it at the group.

"You don't have an option!" The android with the laser gun speaks. "You will be coming with us!"

A/N: Ok here's the sequel that I promised and I hope you all liked this chapter. This chapter only tells one part of the story where as the rest of the fic will explain everything that lead up to this point and beyond. There will be some space-time concepts used throughout the fic, but I will keep it limited so I don't confuse anyone and so that the fic runs smoothly. If anything is confusing in this chapter, please let me know and I will fix it in the editing. If you're all good, then please review.

Review Please!


	2. Blast To The Past

Chapter 2: Blast To The Past

'The future of Cyberspace will be doomed unless Future Inez can enlist the help of the cybersquad of the present. Will she be able to do it?'

Earth (Three Tears Earlier)

On planet earth, everything is calm and peaceful. With the kids having returned from Sector, they have gone back to their lives knowing that a threat from Hacker won't be a problem anytime soon. They sent him running back into cyberspace with his tail between his legs, so he won't be their problem for a while.

As each kid has gone back to their lives, they each have a certain amount of work to catch up on, like Inez for instance. Since being on Sector, she has a lot of school work to catch up on with physics being number one on her to-do list at the moment.

Garcia Residence

Inez is in her room, at her desk, and is hard at work on her Physics homework.

"A block with a mass of 5.00kg is placed on a frictionless incline plane at an angle of 48.0 degrees above the horizontal." Inez reads the physics problem aloud. "Draw a diagram for the problem and find the acceleration of the block. Ok, the given are: Mass of block is 5g, Tangent is 48.0 degrees, and G equals 9.81 miles per second squared. So the mass of the block is multiplied by G, which equals 49.1N."

Having that information, Inez writes down what information she has already and looks back to the book to see what the rest of the problem requires.

"Ok, all I have to do now is find acceleration which is A." Inez says, now going to work on the problem.

While Inez is hard at work on her homework, a yellow portal now appears on the ceiling above her bed with Future Inez falling out and landing on Inez's bed. The portal closes and winks out of existence.

"Those interdimensional portal rides are rough." Future Inez says as she gets to her feet and dusts herself off. "If the dark force hadn't of destroyed the coupe, I could have taken that instead of the portal."

Having gotten to her feet, Future Inez begins looking around at her surroundings.

"Where am I?" Future Inez asks herself. "I am three years in the past, aren't I?"

Continuing to looking around and now looking ahead of her, she spots her younger self sitting at her desk.

"I'm in the bed room of my younger self." Future Inez says. "Not bad Inez. You have great taste in designs."

With present Inez still concentrating on her homework, Future Inez now walks up behind her and notices that she is doing physics.

"Ok, with the weight of the block multiplied by G and the parallel force multiplied by the answer of the initial weight and 48.0, the answer would be the parallel force divided by the tangent." Inez calculates.

"Actually, the answer would be the sum of the parallel force divided by the mass of the block, which gives you an acceleration of 7.30 miles per second squared." Future Inez corrects.

"Oh right, that would be it wouldn't it?" Inez says, now correcting her answer.

Inez writes down the final steps of the problem and then the right answer that Future Inez gave.

"That answer does make sense." Inez says as she places her pencil down. "I'm better at this then I thought."

"You got that right." Future Inez replies.

Now hearing the voice that mocks hers so closely, Inez quickly turns around and spots her future self. Seeing her almost gives Inez a heart attack. Inez grips her chest as she begins trying to calm her nerves.

"Hi." Future Inez waves.

"When did you get here?" Inez asks, still holding her chest.

"About 10 minutes ago." Future Inez answers, taking a seat on Inez's bed. "You were too into your homework to notice me."

"Oh." Inez says with a nod. "Thanks for the answer by the way."

"No problem." Future Inez replies with a smile. "Anything for who will one day be me."

"So what brings you here?" Inez asks calmly.

"The future of cyberspace is in huge trouble!" Future Inez answers, her expression turning serious.

"What are you talking about?" Inez asks.

"There is a powerful dark force that dwells below the surface of Sector and in the future, Hacker has found it." Future Inez explains. "Somehow he merged with it and is now the ruler of Cyberspace in my timeline."

"Oh no, is Sam ok?" Inez asks with worry as she jumps out of her chair.

"I'm not sure." Future Inez replies. "Before we left Sector, I couldn't find him. I looked everywhere."

"Poor Sam." Inez says as she sits back down.

"Inez, I'm pretty sure Sam is ok and I do have some good news." Future Inez says with a small smile. "The future of Cyberspace has hope and all isn't lost. While my timeline is in trouble, if hacker can be stopped from discovering the dark force on Sector on this time line, then the ripple effect will erase what is happening in the future. Have you heard anything from Hacker since we left Sector?"

"Nope, nothing." Inez answers.

"Great, then we still have time." Future says with a smile.

"Is the future of cyberspace really in that much trouble?" Inez questions.

"Let me put it this way." Future Inez begins. "If hacker isn't stopped from discovering that dark force, he'll have enough power to plunge both cyberspace and earth into total darkness. He'd even have enough power to render us helpless."

"I don't care how much power hacker has." Inez says with determination. "He'll never be able to render the cybersquad helpless!"

"And that would be my other reason for coming here." Future Inez continues. "Other than warning all of you about the danger that awaits you in the future, I also came to enlist all of your help to stop Hacker. We still have a chance to turn things around."

"Say no more." Inez says, grabbing her SWKAK pad. "Of course we'll help. This is our future we're talking about and no one is going to ruin it! Not even Hacker!"

Hitting the communication button on the SWKAK, a connection is attempting to be established to Matt and Jackie's SWKAKs.

The Future

In the year 2012, three years into the future, all is dark and grim throughout Cyberspace. Each and every cybersite has been turned dark and evil. On Sector, the darkness is reining most of all and the once nearly empty cybersite is now under Hacker's full control.

On the south side of the site, residing within Prince Sam's castle, in the throne room is Hacker, his Mecha-henchmen, and the members of the cybersquad that were captured.

Matt, Jackie, and Dr. Marbles are being held in a cybernetic prison while Digit is in a cybernetic cage that is positioned adjacent to the prison. Hacker, who has merged with the dark force, has been transformed into Mecha-Hacker. The normal outfit that he wears has been replaced by a silver white cybernetic armored suit. His detachable wig is now permanent and has grown out to midways down his back. His green skin has turned into scales and his eyes have a wild look to them. He is also wearing silver gloves on his hands and black leather boots on his feet.

Sitting in the king's throne chair, Hacker now smiles to himself.

"My time has finally come and I am now the all powerful ruler of Cyberspace!" Hacker announces in a demonic tone. "My time is now!"

Hacker now rises from the throne and makes his way over to the cybernetic prison. Seeing Hacker coming towards them, Matt, Jackie and Dr. Marbles narrow their eyes in anger. Hacker reaches the prison and grins at the prisoners while finding their angry expressions to be amusing.

"So the tables have finally turned and it is I who holds the fate of cyberspace in the palm of my hands." Hacker gloats, lightly laughing at their hate filled expressions.

"You won't get away with this Hacker!" Dr. Marbles spits. "You will be stopped!"

"What are you talking about you pile of scrap metal?" Hacker replies, breaking into a maniacal laugh. "I've already gotten away with it and who's going to stop me? Motherboard is finally gone and all of you are completely helpless. Nothing can stop me now!"

"Not all of us are helpless." Matt says with a grin. "Incase you haven't noticed, you only caught me and Jackie along with the doc and digit. There's one of us missing."

Taking in what Matt just said, Hacker looks among Matt, Jackie and Dr. Marbles, now noticing that Inez is indeed missing. Hacker growls.

"Where is she?" Hacker asks, demanding an answer.

"Somewhere where you'll never be able to find her!" Matt answers.

"Protecting your girlfriend are you?" Hacker says calmly as he lightly chuckling to himself. "That's ok. She may have gotten away, but with me being the supreme ruler of cyberspace, I will find her and when I do, like the rest of you, she too will witness the end of both worlds. Cyberspace and earth!"

"You will never find Inez." Matt replies. "You can look all over cyberspace for her, but you won't ever find any traces of her."

"You are very amusing." Hacker says with a grin. "Well, now that all of you know what your fate will consist of, it's time to witness the event itself. Wouldn't want to leave you all in suspense."

Walking away from the prison, Hacker makes his way over to his henchmen.

"There is one earth brat that is still roaming throughout cyberspace." Hacker informs them. "Find her and bring her back here at once! Leave no stone unturned!"

The henchmen nod as they now head out of the castle to begin their search for Inez.

Hacker now takes a seat back in the throne chair and smiles.

"I can't wait until an end has come to both worlds." Hacker says to himself. "That day is coming very soon."

Outside of the castle, in the site's woods is Prince Sam. He has emerged from the wood's safety shelter and is completely unharmed by the dark force's evil. He has witnessed Hacker's henchmen leaving from the castle.

"Hacker has to be stopped or else my home and Cyberspace will be under his control forever." Sam says to himself, keeping his attention on his castle. "I have to find a way to contact Inez and overthrow Hacker before all is lost."

Taking out his hand held device, Sam begins attempting to contact Inez through her SKWAK .

The Present Time (Sector)

In the present time on Sector, everything is calm and as it should be. The woodland creatures are roaming about throughout the woods while the remainder of the site is still and at peace. At the castle of the prince, things are back to normal.

Sam is currently in the notary room and is sitting at his computer typing. He appears to be working on a memo of some sort.

"Prince Sam's log day seven." Sam says and types. "The title of this day's log will be: _How my life changed forever by Sam. About a week ago, I met an incredible girl. Her name is Inez Garcia. She is amazing and very genuine to say the least. I have never met anyone like her before. She's strong, smart, and very intelligent. Sadly, we had to part ways after an exhausting battle with Hacker. I do hope to see Inez again sometime soon. If it weren't for her, I'd probably still be working for Hacker. Inez is also very persuasive, but in a good way."_

Just as Sam is about to continue typing his log, he suddenly feels a slight tremor below his feet, which makes him halt on his typing. The slight tremor stops with Sam continuing his typing.

"_I wish my parents were alive today so they could have met Inez." _Sam continues typing.

The tremor occurs once again, this more a bit more violently then the first time. Sam halts his typing and begins looking around the room, hoping to find the source of the tremor. Feeling that the tremor has stopped, Sam brushes it off and goes back to work on his log.

"_They would agree just as I do that Inez is a very wonderful girl." _Sam continues. "_The one thing that I will always remember about Inez is her smile and her great leadership skills, not to mention how strong she is. Meeting her changed my life forever."_

The tremors that Sam felt before now reoccurs with this time being more violent then the first two times. Becoming frustrated by the tremors, Sam quickly stands and exits the room with his royal advisor meeting him outside the room.

"James, what is going on and what is causing the tremors I keep feeling?" Sam questions with frustration.

"Your highness, I have some very bad news." James replies. "The tremors that we are feeling are being caused by what we feared the most and hoping we'd never have to face again."

Sam's eyes now go wide at James' statement, knowing exactly what he is talking about.

"You don't mean?" Sam chokes out, feeling his mouth go dry.

"I'm afraid so your highness." James says with a nod.

Feeling his blood freeze in his veins, Sam runs back into the notary room and to the window with James in tow. Looking out of the window, Sam notices a stream of purple smoke that is spouting out of the ground a distance from the castle. Three miles from the castle to be exact.

"Oh no! Sam says in horror as all of the color leaves from his face.

What is it that Sam hoped he'd never have to face again? Keep reading to find out!

A/N: Ok end of chapter 2 and I hope you all liked it. Is it me or is chapter 2 like the hardest chapter to write for any story? Well anyway, here it is and I apologize if this chapter isn't the best. Chapter 3 will be a lot better and will explain what is going on in the story so far to this point. I will have that chapter out the next moment I get. If anything is confusing, please let me know and I'll fix it in the editing. If you're good, then please review.

Review Please!


	3. Sector's Dark History

Chapter 3: Sector's Dark History

'Sector appears to be harboring a very dark secret. What would it be exactly?'

Earth

Future Inez has filled Inez in on what is going on in the future and Inez has contacted the other squad members. They are all currently gathered in Inez's room as Future Inez gives Jackie and Matt the story.

"So let me get this straight." Matt says making sure he heard the story right. "Hacker unleashed a dark force on Sector and now the future is being controlled by him?"

"That's right." Future Inez answers with a nod.

"Just how powerful does he become?" Jackie questions with worry.

"Powerful enough to bring an end to both worlds, Cyberspace and earth." Future Inez answers.

"He can't destroy earth or my future!" Jackie says, immediately going into a panic. "I have a very promising future as a famous fashion designer! He just can't do it!"

"We all have very promising futures Jackie." Future Inez says. "But if hacker isn't prevented from finding that dark force on Sector here, none of you will have a future to look forward to and mine would cease to exist."

"Is there any way for us to see what is happening in the future to see how powerful Hacker really is?" Jackie inquires.

"Interesting you'd ask that Jackie." Future Inez answers. "If the coupe wasn't destroyed before I came here, I would take you all to the future myself so you all could get a firsthand look, but since the dark force devoured it, I'm limited to using my Omni-viewer."

"Your what?" Inez asks in confusion.

"My Omni-viewer." Future Inez answers. "Everyone in the future has one. It's a hand held recorder that we can use to record and save our favorite memories. It also doubles as a mini-television and news reporter. It gives me up to the minute news of what's happening in the future every minute and the big news right now is that the future of Cyberspace is in huge trouble. In order for me to show you all what is going on, we'd have to head to control central. My Omni-viewer will only work with the computers there."

"What are we still doing standing around here?" Jackie anxiously asks. "Our futures are on the line!"

"One portal to cyberspace coming right up." Matt says as he takes out his SWKAK pad and radios Control Central.

"Inez, what about your physics homework?" Future Inez asks her younger self.

"My homework can wait." Inez answers. "If we don't save the future, it will be pointless to work towards something that won't be there."

Having radioed control central, a connection is now made with Digit appearing on Matt's SKWAK pad screen.

"How are ya Matty and what can Digit Leboid do for you?" Digit greets to the red head.

"We need a portal to control central pronto." Matt requests.

"You got it." Digit replies. "One portal to cyberspace coming at ya."

The transmission ends with a purple portal appearing next to Inez's bed.

"Ok, this is where we get off." Matt says. "Time to save the future!"

Everyone nods in agreement as they all enter the portal. With everyone in, the portal immediately closes behind them.

The Northern Frontier

On the Northern Frontier, also known as the home of the hacker, in the wreaker's garage, Hacker is sitting at the garage's main computer while Buzz and Delete are cleaning up the remainder of the Transformatron.

While sitting at the main computer, Hacker is deep in thought about the battle that took place on Sector and is extremely angry about it. He lost to the earth kids once again and is extremely frustrated. Continuing to think back on the battle, Hacker can feel his temper rising.

Flashback

"_I have had enough of all of you!" Hacker growls as he brings Inez into his view. "Especially you! This is all because of you! This ends here!"_

"_Put Inez down now Hacker!" Sam demands. "If it's anyone you should attack, it should be me! I'm the one you want, leave Inez out of this!"_

"_Oh don't worry your highness!" Hacker replies. "You will be next, right after I take care of this one!"_

_Having Inez is in grip, Hacker tightens his grip around her, which causes her to cry out. Continuing to tighten his grip on Inez, Hacker's right claw is suddenly hit with a laser, which loosens his grip on Inez a bit._

"_Put her down now or next time I'm aiming for the face!" A voice similar to Inez's, commands. _

"_Who said that?" Hacker sneers, looking around for the source of the voice._

"_I said that!" The voice replies as its owner is now revealed. _

_A five foot tall female that is wearing a white vest, blue shirt with a white star in the middle, a white skirt and white boots and that resembles Inez exactly, only 3 years older steps into view. She is also wielding an advance laser assault weapon and has a blue tote bag on her right shoulder. Everyone turns to her and gasps._

"_I said put her down now or do I have to get you between the eyes?!" The young woman demands. _

End Of Flashback

A fierce growl can be heard coming from Hacker's throat. The thoughts of the battle are still running through his mind as another particular scene plays back.

Flashback

"_What happened?!?" Hacker frantically asks, continuing to look himself over. "I was big, I was powerful, but now I am back to just me. What happened to all of my power?!?"_

"_I am what happened to your power." Future Inez firmly answers as she and Inez join the others. "I suggest before you are spending the rest of your life here, you make an exit and fast or then again, maybe you being stuck here won't be so bad after all."_

_Hearing who answered him, Hacker looks ahead of him and notices that there are two Inez's. Hacker looks between the two, noticing that one is older than the other. _

"_There are two of you?" Hacker asks, continuing to look between the two girls. "I may have lost my power, but I haven't lost my mind."_

"_Welcome back to reality Hacker." Inez says with a grin. "Sucks doesn't it?"_

End Of Flashback

"Those rotten kids!" Hacker says to himself. "They ruin everything! I was so close to being rid of all of them! Very Close and the power to rule over cyberspace was at my fingertips! I wish I had the power to wipe those brats off the face of cyberspace for good!"

"Look on the bright side boss." Delete speaks in a cheery tone. "You almost had them and once your transformatron is up and running again, you'll get them for sure."

"Dee Dee is right boss." Buzz agrees.

Hacker now turns to his henchmen with the look of hate in his eyes.

"You two idiotic dunce buckets!" Hacker yells. "The transformatron is in ruins so there won't be a next time! Next time, use those bolts you call brains and think about what you're going to say before speaking! Now get back to cleaning!"

Buzz and Delete do what they are told and go back to cleaning up the remains of the transformatron.

Hacker now turns back to the main computer and goes back to thinking.

"I have got to find a way to be rid of those kids and Motherboard once and for all but how?" Hacker asks himself. "There has got to be one advantage that they don't know of and that I could use."

Continuing to think on what he could use to his advantage, the computer begins beeping, which immediately grabs the cyborg's attention. Looking on the screen, he notices that the computer is displaying a purple stream of smoke spouting out of a surface. Being interested, Hacker now hits the scan button on the control panel and the details of what the computer has found appears on the screen.

Reading over the details, a twisted smile now finds its way onto Hacker's face.

"I may have just found the perfect plan after all." Hacker says, his smile unmoving. "Buzz! Delete! Fire up the wreaker! We've got a little trip to make."

Control Central

The purple portal now appears with everyone jumping out. The portal immediately closes. Digit notices the kids' arrival and smiles.

"Hello Earthlies." Digit greets.

Looking among the team, Digit now notices a woman that looks exactly like Inez.

"Whoa, Inez, you never told me you had a sister, an identical one at that." Digit comments.

"She's not my sister didge." Inez replies lightly laughing. "She's me from the future three years ahead of us."

"Even in the future, you're still the same ole' digit." Future Inez states. "You haven't changed at all."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Digit replies with a sly grin.

Motherboard now appears on the main screen, noticing that the kids are gathered in the main room.

"Hello Cybermates." Motherboard greets, getting the kids' attention. "I wasn't expecting a visit from you all today. What brings you all here?"

"We have received some real bad news." Inez answers.

"Oh, what is the bad news?" Motherboard asks, now noticing the girl that resembles Inez so closely. "Inez, you never shared that you had an older identical twin sister."

"I'm not her older identical twin." Future Inez corrects. "I am from the future, three years ahead of all of you and we are here today due to the nature of the trouble the future is in. I have a very important message for the cybersquad."

"If I may ask, what is happening in the future?" Motherboard questions.

"The future in which I am from has been plunged into total darkness due to Hacker unleashing an evil dark force on the cybersite Sector." Future Inez answers and explains. "I have traveled here to prevent that from happening on this time line. If Hacker can be prevented from finding and unleashing that dark force here, it will save my time line."

"Then please, by all means, proceed with your message." Motherboard permits.

Future Inez nods as she takes her Omni-Viewer out of her vest pocket. Hooking it up to motherboard's control panel, she types in a few commands, which activates the small device. The screen switches from Motherboard and to the screen the Omni-Viewer is projecting. An image of R-Fair City now appears on the screen, displaying that the site is dedicating rides and games in honor of Hacker. Hitting the next button on the control panel, a scene of Radopolis appears. The radsters are all bowing down to a statue of Hacker while Slider emerges from his garage, completely unharmed by the dark force that has hit his cybersite. A wide smile now appears on Jackie's face, seeing that Slider is unharmed.

"Slider!" Jackie cheers. "He's alright!"

Matt slightly rolls his eyes.

"Slider is just one of the few who are survivors of the dark force that has spread all over cyberspace." Future Inez says as she hits the next button once more. "However, there aren't many that can say that."

A scene of Tikiville now appears on the screen. Everyone can see that the citizens, along with Creech, have been corrupted. Creech now points ahead of her as the citizens march in a straight line carrying tools. They are carrying tools to a statue of Hacker that they are currently constructing.

"Everyone are acting like zombies." Matt comments.

"This is happening all over Cyberspace." Future Inez says. "What I showed you is just a small part of what the real story is. If we stop Hacker in this time, all of that will cease to exist, but if he's not stopped in time, we'll all be servants of Hacker in my time and here as well."

"We're not going to let that happen!" Matt replies.

The incoming call alert suddenly begins beeping. Inez now answers the call with Motherboard's screen splitting in half with Sam appearing on one side.

"Hi Sam." Inez greets with a smile.

"Hi Inez." Sam greets back as he blushes. "How are you?"

"I'm great, thanks." Inez replies. "How are you doing?"

"You are wasting our valuable time!" Matt snaps, now jumping between Sam and Inez. "You called for a reason now what is it?!"

"Matt, there's no need to get rude!" Inez reprimands him.

"I have contacted you all today for a problem that has arose here on my home cybersite." Sam explains.

"What's the problem Sam?" Inez questions.

Before Sam answers Inez's question, the screen suddenly switches to Hacker.

"Hacker!" Everyone says in unison.

"What do you want this time Hacker?" Jackie demands.

"Hello kiddies." Hacker greets. "Surprised to hear from me?"

"What is it low life?" Digit asks in a disgusted tone.

Hacker gains a disgusted look from Digit's comment.

"Well, while all of you thought you defeated me back on Sector, that deserted wasteland of a cybersite is harboring a secret that will guarantee me a plan that will aid in getting rid of all of you once and for all." Hacker answers. "That especially goes for you future brat!"

"Stop flapping your lips and get to the point!" Future Inez snaps, narrowing her eyes in anger.

"Now if I told you what my plan was, you'd all know what to expect." Hacker replies in a taunting tone. "I can't go blowing the surprise now can I?"

Beginning to laugh manically, the transmission ends with Sam and the Omni-Viewer's screen reappearing.

"Did I lose the transmission?" Sam questions in confusion.

"No." Inez answers. "Hacker cut in on your call. Now you were saying?"

"Right." Sam continues. "There is trouble brewing here on my site, a terrible trouble that I haven't had to deal with since my first time being here on Sector."

"What's going on Sam?" Jackie questions.

"Here's the story behind why I say it's a terrible trouble." Sam continues. "A long time ago, when hacker banished my family here to this site, there was a dark force that dominated this site. The army that my father hired to protect our family was completely wiped out by the dark force. It devoured all of them. After the army was wiped out, my father took on the job to be rid of the dark force himself, but that wasn't such a good idea either. He got hurt real bad and was nearly killed, but he survived. It took a great deal of power and energy to seal the dark force away and once it was contained, I thought that would be the last I ever saw of that nightmare until recently. Now the dark force has been unleashed once more and with both of my parents gone, I can't take this on by myself. Plus, I just got notice that my sister Shakiah is coming for a visit really soon and I can't have this going on with her here. All of this has really bad timing!!!"

"So that's what Hacker meant when he said Sector was harboring a secret." Matt says.

"Hacker knows about Sector's dark secret?!?" Sam asks, going into a panic. "If he finds out what that dark force can do, he'll bring an end to us all!"

"That's his plan." Future Inez replies.

"He interrupted the call just to let us know that." Inez adds in.

"So what are we going to do?" Jackie questions, feeling herself become anxious. "We have to stop Hacker before he reaches Sector!"

"I'll tell you what we're going to do and here's how it's going down." Future Inez says, narrowing her eyes in determination. "Sam, do what you can to intercept Hacker arriving there while also trying your best to stall your sister's arrival as well until we arrive there. When we get there, we'll handle the rest."

"I'll do what I can." Sam calmly replies, now ending the transmission.

"I didn't know Sam had a sister." Inez comments.

"Ok, it looks like we are going to have a battle on our hands that will get real nasty real fast." Future Inez informs the group.

"Won't we be needing the UVO to travel to Sector?" Matt asks. "Me and Jackie used it when we traveled there for the first time to rescue Inez."

"We won't need the UVO." Future Inez answers the red head. "I have a much better idea as to how we're going to travel to Sector."

"How if not the UVO?" Jackie asks.

"Leave it all to me." Future Inez says. "We're on a race to Sector!"

Will the team be able to reach Sector before Hacker does? Keep reading to find out!

A/N: Ok end of chapter 3 and I hope you all liked it. I do apologize that this chapter is so late coming out. I kind of had writer's block, but it's over now. If anything is confusing, please let me know, but if you're all good, then please review. Chapter 4 will be posted next week.

Review Please!


	4. Race To Sector

Chapter 4: Race To Sector

'Hacker has stumbled upon Sector's dark secret and according to Sam, if he gets his hands on it, that will put an end to them all. This is not good, this is not good at all!'

Control Central

Future Inez is in control and has a plan as to how the team is going to intercept hacker's plan. Having put in the destination from Control Central into the main computer, the computer now maps out Sector's distance from control central.

"Sector is one light year from here." Future Inez says as she reads the information on the screen. "Not a problem."

"How is that not a problem?" Jackie questions. "Not only is Sector a great distance from us, but who knows how far ahead of us Hacker is."

"I know Hacker can't be that far ahead because the Northern Frontier is twenty cyber minutes from us, which makes it a longer distance for him to travel." Future Inez replies, not making eye contact.

"Which means we are in the lead, but the question still remains." Matt adds in. "How are we going to make it to sector without the UVO? The coupe doesn't have enough fuel to travel that distance."

"My Omni-viewer will make sure we make it to Sector." Future Inez answers, now turning to the red head.

"How?" Inez asks.

"The Omni-Viewer will act as back up fuel and as a second engine." Future Inez answers. "Once the fuel in the coupe runs out, the Omni-Viewer will link up to the coupe's systems and provide it with artificial fuel as if the fuel tanks were never empty and with the fuel tanks full, the Omni-Viewer will act as a second engine."

"That Omni-viewer can do everything!" Jackie comments with excitement. "I can't wait until I'm three years older and have one!"

"If Hacker makes it to Sector before we do, there won't be a future to look forward to." Future Inez replies. "We don't have that much time so we better move out."

"The coupe is fully equipped with everything that we need to intercept Hacker and I'll be the right hand man on this mission." Digit says. "It has everything rom heat seeking missiles to the jaws of life."

"Then let's move out." Future Inez says with a nod.

Everyone now heads for the coupe's bay and boards the vehicle. With Future Inez behind the wheel, she connects the Omni-Viewer to the coupe's dash board as the device lights up. The team now takes off into Cyberspace, ready to intercept hacker's path to Sector.

Sector

Sam is in the notary room, pacing back and forth while trying to figure out a way to cover up what is taking place on the site with his sister arriving soon.

"I have my sister arriving here soon and my worst fear has come back to haunt me." Sam says to himself as he continues to pacing. "What am I going to do? I can't have her here while this is going on and the downside to all of this is that Hacker has discovered this site's secret. With his intentions, he'll destroy us all. What am I going to do?"

James now makes his way to the notary room and notices that Sam is pacing.

"Sam, Shakiah just called." James notifies Sam, catching the prince's attention. "She is not far from reaching the site."

"Great!" Sam begins panicking as he goes back to pacing. "This is not good and this is not good at all! My sister is going to be in the line of fire at any given time. What am I going to do?"

Halting his pacing, Sam approaches James and grabs him by the shoulders.

"James, what am I going to do?!?" Sam continues panicking. "Help me man! Help me! I can't think of a way to cover up what is going on here let alone stop hacker from arriving and Shakiah will be here any minute! You have got to help me!"

"Ok, first off Sam, calm down before you give yourself an ulcer." James replies calmly. "Secondly, there is one simple solution to all of this. Take your sister to R-Fair City until the cybersquad arrives and handles the problem."

"That's the only solution you have?" Sam asks, now releasing James. "Take her to R-Fair City, the biggest amusement park in Cyberspace? That would be a great idea if she were maybe nine years old. She's sixteen now."

James gives Sam the 'Do you have a better idea' look.

"Get the private jet ready." Sam immediately agrees.

Cyberspace

In cyberspace, the wreaker is on its way to Sector. Hacker is sitting in his recharger chair while Buzz and Delete are in the control room.

"It is only a matter of time before all of cyberspace is bowing to me and I will finally be rid of those brats and Motherboard once and for all." Hacker says to himself as he stretches his legs out. "Life is sweet."

"Boss! Boss!" Delete yells as he and Buzz enter the room.

"What is it and this better be important." Hacker replies as he turns to his henchmen.

"We just got notice that the earth brats are on our trail." Delete answers.

"WHAT?" Hacker says as his eyes widen.

Turning to the computer, the cyborg hits the scope button as an image of the cyber coupe appears on the screen.

"So it is them." Hacker says, narrowing his eyes. "They won't stop me from achieving my goal this time! Deploy the laser gun! I've got fish to fry!"

"Right away boss!" Buzz says as he and Delete scramble off.

In the coupe, everyone can see that the wreaker has released its laser gun and is aiming it right at them.

"That thing is staring us right in the face!" Jackie panics.

"He would fight dirty." Future Inez says as she grips the steering wheel.

The laser gun begins charging as Future Inez keeps her eyes on the gun, to know exactly when to make her move. The gun is now done charging as it releases a huge yellow beam towards the coupe. Seeing the beam heading straight for them, Future Inez sharply turns the coupe to the right, completely dodging the beam.

"If that's his game, he's going to lose it!" Future Inez hisses. "We're going to fight fire with fire!"

"I'm on it." Digit says.

Pressing the assault button on the control panel, the bottom of the coupe opens up as three heat seeking missiles immediately dispatch and begin on their way towards the wreaker. The missiles now impact the wreaker, causing damage to the outside and disabling the right engine along with the right thruster. The left egine and thruster remain in tact.

"We got em!" Jackie and Inez celebrate as they high five each other.

On the wreaker, Buzz, Delete and Hacker have been thrown around due to the impact of the weapon assault.

"If that's how they want to play it, fine!" Hacker growls as he crawls back into his chair. "It's time to shake things up a bit!"

The dome at the bottom of the wreaker now opens as the grabber is dispatched.

"He released the grabber." Matt points out.

The grabber now latches onto to the front of the coupe as it begins shaking the cyber vehicle violently. Everyone braces themselves.

"I have to shake him!" Future Inez as she begins trying to steer the coupe out of the grabber's grip.

"He's got a tight hold on us!" Jackie states.

"Not for long." Digit replies. "He's about to lose his grip and fast."

Digit quickly begins making his way to the back of the coupe. Upon reaching the back, the cybird quickly pulls the lever next to the emergency exit down. A hatch on the back of the coupe now opens up as the gripper is released.

The gripper now latches onto the wreaker's grabber as it begins trying to make the grabber lose its grip on the coupe.

"He'll be letting go in no time." Digit informs the team.

The gripper is continuing to fight with the grabber as the grabber now loses its grip on the coupe.

"Hacker is NOT making it to Sector!" Future Inez hisses as she slams her foot on the gas pedal.

The coupe now picks up speed as it flies from behind the wreaker and to the front as the gripper is drawn back in.

"Our futures are saved!" Matt cheers.

"Attention! Fuel levels are low! Twenty one percent and dropping!" The navigation system announces.

"If we can make it to Sector before our fuel runs out." Inez says.

"No need to panic everyone." Future Inez says, keeping her attention on driving. "My Omni-viewer will ensure we make it to Sector."

"Those brats WILL NOT stop me!" Hacker yells. "Buzz! Delete! Blow them to bits now!"

The laser gun on the wreaker now aims straight ahead as it begins shooting at the coupe. One of the laser beams impacts the left thruster on the coupe, causing everyone inside the coupe to sway violently.

"Oh no, we've been hit!" Matt begins panicking.

"Left thruster damage and fuel tank empty! Please refill immediately! The navigation system announces.

"No need." Future Inez calmly speaks as she presses the blue button in the middle of the Omni-viewer. The hand held device now lights up as it lights up the dashboard. The window displaying the fuel levels now shows the fuel tank filling up. With the tank continuing to fill up, it reaches one-hundred percent.

"That was a close one." Inez sighs in relief. "But what about the left thruster?"

"As long as the engine wasn't hit, we can still make it to Sector with the right thruster." Future Inez agrees. "We still have the advantage so we might as well use it."

Pushing down on the gas pedal once more, the coupe picks up speed, putting a great distance between them and the wreaker.

"Enough of this!" Hacker yells.

The grabber now latches on to the back of the coupe and slings it to one slide. The coupe is spinning out of control with everybody bracing themselves. The wreaker picks up speed and flies right past the coupe.

"See ya later earth brats!" Hacker's voice shouts as the wreaker continues on its way.

Future Inez now gets the coupe under control and brings it to a complete stop.

"Is everyone alright?" Future Inez questions as she looks back at everyone.

Digit is holding onto the lever by the emergency exit, Matt is hung over the back of his seat, and Jackie and Inez are holding on to each other.

"Fine." Everyone says in unison.

Being satisfied with their answer, Future Inez turns back to the front and narrows her eyes in determination.

"Time to save the future!" Future Inez says.

Slamming her right foot down on the gas, the coupe begins after the wreaker.

Sector

Sam is outside of the castle and is awaiting the arrival of his sister. He has even dressed up for the occasion. He is wearing his formal red shirt that buttons up, his evenly creased black slacks, his black dress shoes, and on his back is his crimson red cape. Resting on his blonde hair is his crown. Sam is continuing to watch the skies for his sister's plane.

"Any minute now." Sam says as he continues watching the skies.

James now exits the castle and makes his way over to Sam.

"Your highness, Shakiah just called." James informs the prince. "She is in the vicinity of the site. She won't be long from arriving."

"Great." Sam says calmly. "How do I look James? Did I overdress?"

"Sam you're dressed as if you're meeting another branch of royalty." James replies. "You're just meeting your sister, whom you haven't seen since you both were kids. You are way overdressed, but don't worry about it."

"You're right James." Sam says with a nod. "I look just fine, but what am I going to do about hiding what is going on here from Shakiah?"

"Three simple words." James begins. "R-Fair City. You take her there the minute she arrives here, she knows absolutely nothing, the cybersquad takes care of the problem, all problems are solved. I will even call you when the problem has been taken care of."

"You're the greatest James." Sam says with sincerity. "Thanks for sticking by me all these years. Too bad we can't stop hacker from arriving, but at least a solution to hide all of this from Shakiah has been found."

A dark shadow now appears over the area as a white jet plane enters the area. The plane now lands with the side door opening. Two guards step off the plane with a five foot seven inch, chocolate haired thin woman wearing flared blue jeans, black converse shoes, a red short sleeved t-shirt, and a black long sleeve shirt underneath the tee shirt stepping out behind them.

"Princess Shakiah has arrived." The guard on the right announces.

"Shakiah!" Sam greets with excitement.

"Sam!" Shakiah shouts with joy as she runs to Sam and embraces him in a tight hug.

"Shakiah, how are you?" Sam asks, returning the hug. "It's been a long time."

"I've been doing great at the academy." Shakiah answers as she loosens her grip. "How have you been doing?"

"Just wonderful sis." Sam replies.

"So Sam, I see you're still living on this deserted wasteland." Shakiah comments as she looks around.

"Well sis, not everyone got lucky enough to study at the royal academy on Romulus like you." Sam says.

"I wouldn't say all that, but enough about me." Shakiah says. "I want to see your castle."

"Actually Shakiah, I was thinking." Sam begins. "Let's go to R-Fair City. It's been an awful long time since we've been there."

"R-Fair City?" Shakiah asks in a protest. "Sam, I'm 16 now. That would be a good idea if I were maybe nine years old. Maybe another time, but now, I want to see your castle."

Before Sam is able to reply, a dark shadow is cast over the area. Looking up, Sam notices the Grim Wreaker is flying overhead.

"Oh crap." Sam mumbles.

The wreaker now lands on top of Shakiah's jet plane, causing the guards to scramble away.

"Sam, what is that?" Shakiah questions, being frightened by the site of the wreaker.

"Big trouble." Sam answers as he grabs onto his sister. "Come on, we better get inside."

As Sam begins escorting his sister into his castle, the hatch of the wreaker now opens with Buzz, Delete and Hacker on his mini rider exiting the wreaker.

"Hurry up for you dunce buckets!" Hacker yells. "Those brats will be here any minute! We can't afford to waste one minute!"

"Right away boss!" Buzz and Delete say in unison as they run along side of the hacker's mini rider.

The coupe now arrives and lands next to the wreaker on top of Shakiah's destroyed plane.

"Hacker's already here." Jackie says, taking notice of the wreaker.

"And is no doubt going after this site's secret." Inez adds in.

"Not if I can help it." Future Inez replies. "Let's go!"

Everyone jumps out of the coupe and begins after the trail of the cyborg and the two robots.

Buzz, Delete and Hacker now arrive at the spouting purple stream with Hacker gaining the look of greed in his eyes.

"My precious gold mine." Hacker says as he rubs his hands together. "Take a good look boys. Our lives are about to change forever. Now, start drilling."

Both robots do as they are told as they begin drilling around the opening of the spouting purple stream. As both robots continue drilling, the purple stream now forms into a tornado which engulfs the area, including Buzz, Delete and Hacker.

The cybersquad now arrives and immediately notices the purplish black tornado.

"We're too late!" Inez says in defeat.

The tornado now dissipates and retreats back into the opening of the surface in which it came, leaving behind a transformed Hacker, Buzz and Delete.

Hacker's normal outfit that he wears has been replaced by a silver white cybernetic armored suit. His detachable wig is now permanent and has grown out to midways down his back. His green skin has turned into scales and his eyes have a wild look to them. He is also wearing silver gloves on his hands and black leather boots on his feet. Buzz and Delete have been transformed into two tall mechanical black armored androids.

Everyone's eyes now go wide at their new forms.

"Cyberspace, say hello to your new ruler!" Hacker shouts in a demonic voice.

The purple smoke now shoots out of the ground and begins spreading darkness on Sector.

This is where the end begins…..

A/N: Ok end of chapter 4 and I hope you all liked it. This is where the entire story starts, from this point right here. Will the cybersquad be able to save the future? Keep reading to find out! If something is confusing to you, please let me know, but if you're good, then please review. Syth's Revenge will return next week.

Review Please!


	5. The Future Of Cyberspace

**A/N: I apologize that this chapter was so late coming. I had writer's block, but that's over now! Please enjoy!**

Chapter 5: The Future Of Cyberspace

'Hacker has gotten a hold of Sector's dark secret. This is not good, this is not good at all!"

Hacker has gotten a hold of Sector's dark secret and has been transformed into Mecha-Hacker with Buzz and Delete having been transformed into two tall androids. Everyone can't believe the sight in front of them.

"Cyberspace, say hello to your new ruler!" Hacker says in a demonic voice. "I am in full control!"

"Now what are we going to do?" Jackie asks with worry. "Hacker has been transformed using this site's secret."

"With him in this form, who knows what damage he can to do to Cyberspace." Inez begins panicking. "We have to stop him."

"How?" Digit asks. "Who knows what might happen if we try."

"Well, we can't let him get too far with what he is planning." Matt adds in. "We have to find a way to stop him and fast!"

"The question here is how are we going to stop him without putting ourselves at risk in the process." Future Inez says as she begins thinking to herself.

"Now that I am in full control, my first target will be Motherboard." Hacker contemplates. "And after I've done away with her, then all of cyberspace will be putty of my hands!"

"You stay away from Motherboard!" Matt demands.

"You, earth brat, don't have any say in anything anymore!" Hacker shoots back. "As a matter of fact, none of you have any say! Once Motherboard is gone and Cyberspace is under my control, I will do away with all of you immediately!"

"We have to stop him from going after Motherboard." Inez says. "We have to contact her somehow and let her know that she is in danger along with all of Cyberspace."

"I will do the honors." Digit says as he takes out his SWKAK pad from his chest compartment.

Dialing out to Control Central, the message Out Of Range immediately pops up on his SWKAK pad screen.

"It says my SKWAK is out of range." Digit informs them.

"No radio signals can leave nor reach this site." Inez says to Digit.

"Say what?" Digit asks in confusion.

"From what I remember when I was stuck here, Prince Sam told me that no radio signals can be sent nor received here." Inez clarifies. "So we can't reach Motherboard from here to let her know what is going on."

"Then we are going to have to head to Control Central if we want to inform Motherboard of the danger she is in." Future Inez speaks up.

"What about Hacker?" Jackie asks. "We can't just leave without knowing what his next move is going to be."

"Unfortunately, we can't worry about him for now." Future Inez replies. "There is a lot more at stake here then just him and his power hungry ways. If we head to CC now, then we might have a fighting chance to warn Motherboard in enough time for her to help us come up with a plan to stop hacker before he strikes."

"But how much time?" Inez asks her future self.

"That is still in question." Future Inez replies. "If we want have our fighting chance, we have to leave now."

With that said, everyone begins making their way back to the coupe. Jackie stops in her tracks and takes a look back at Hacker with worry consuming her.

"I sure hope we make it there in time." Jackie says to herself as she begins catching up with the others.

Sam's Castle

Sam and Shakiah are in the living room. Sam is nervously pacing back and forth while Shakiah is sitting on the couch watching him pace.

"I don't understand Sam." Shakiah begins. "Why can't you just tell me what's going on?"

"Because I don't want you in the middle of what is going on." Sam answers as he continues pacing. "Just trust me, you don't want to know."

"Well, it's a little late for me not to be in the middle of all of this don't you think?" Shakiah asks with impatience building in her voice. "He crushed my plane, which means I'm stuck here. Now who is he Sam?"

Sam stops pacing and turns to his sister.

"Shakiah, I will tell you what's going on and who he is." Sam says calmly to his sister. "But only if you promise not to panic when I do."

Shakiah nods in agreement.

"His name is Hacker and he is, at this very moment, a huge threat to all of Cyberspace." Sam begins explaining. "He discovered this site's dark secret and is using it to his advantage to bring all of cyberspace under his control."

A shocked expression now crosses Shakiah's face.

"My friend Inez and her friends, the cybersquad, are going to find a way to stop him." Sam continues. "So you have nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?" Shakiah says as she begins panicking. "What if they fail? What if they can't stop him in time? What if…."

"Shakiah, trust me." Sam says, trying to calm his frantic sister. "Inez and her friends won't fail. They haven't failed before and they aren't going to start now. You just have to trust me and you promised me you wouldn't panic."

"I know, I know." Shakiah says with a nod. "But what are we going to do now?"

"I'll tell you what you're going to do." Hacker's voice rings out behind them.

Hearing his voice, Shakiah and Sam quickly turn around to see Hacker and his two androids. Sam stands in front of Shakiah.

"What do you want Hacker?!" Sam demands.

"I am commandeering this place." Hacker answers, his eyes getting wild with excitement. "It's perfect for me to begin my reign as ruler."

"Well don't get too comfortable because we aren't leaving and you're not moving in!" Sam says with defense.

Hacker doesn't reply, but snaps his fingers. The two androids now aim their laser guns at Sam and Shakiah, which makes Sam swallow the lump in his throat.

"You know, I always wanted to take a vacation and get out of the house." Sam says in a nervous tone. "Now would be the perfect time. Let's go Shakiah."

The two androids begin escorting Sam and Shakiah out of the castle. Now reaching the door, Sam and Shakiah are pushed out of the door with it being slammed behind them.

"I came all this way to be kicked to the curb?" Shakiah begins ranting. "I came 2 light years from Romulus to visit you and then we get kicked out of the castle with nowhere to go?"

"We won't be out for long." Sam replies. "Hopefully Inez and her friends are still here and if they are, then we're saved."

Sam's gets his answer when he suddenly spots the cyber coupe flying overhead, heading towards the skies.

"Ok, on to plan B." Sam says with a sigh. "Come on Shakiah, we're going to the safety shelter. It's the only safe place for us to be right now until I think of a plan."

Taking his sister by the hand, Sam begins leading her to the shelter.

* * *

Inside Sam's castle, Hacker is contemplating his next move.

"Now with that traitor gone, I can now move into phase two." Hacker says, an evil grin crossing his lips. "Erase Motherboard and I know exactly how I'm going to do that."

Leaving the androids in the living room, Hacker begins making his way to Sam's communication room. Reaching it and entering, Hacker walks over to the main computer and pulls out his recharger cord from his right arm. Hooking it into the control panel, he begins typing in commands.

Control Central

Dr. Marbles is working on Motherboard, uploading files to her programming. While he's hard at work, Motherboard can feel that something is attempting to hack into her system.

"Security Breech attempt! Security Breech attempt!" Motherboard announces. "Someone or something is trying to hack into my systems! Defenses are being engaged!"

Hearing the announcement, Dr. Marbles stalls his file uploading and begins trying to block the hacking attempt. Typing in commands as fast as he can, the hacking attempt continues as Motherboard's defenses are now disengaged and with her image becoming scrambled on the main screen. Continuing to try to block the hacking, Motherboard now disappears from the screen with Hacker appearing in her place. Seeing who was behind the hacking, Dr. Marbles narrows his eyes in anger.

"So it's true, on a clear day you can see forever!" Hacker speaks with a wide grin.

"What do you want hacker and what have you done with Motherboard?" Dr. Marbles demands.

"Well, if you would use that light bulb for a brain, you would figure it out yourself!" Hacker replies. "But in case you haven't heard the news, I am now in charge of all of cyberspace and Motherboard is no more! After successfully getting past her firewall and tearing down every last defense of hers, I deleted every single one of her files! There's no bringing her back this time!"

"That's what you thought the last time and you miscalculated!" Dr. Marbles shoots back. "Motherboard will be back! She will always be the rightful ruler of Cyberspace and the cyber squad will see to it that it stays that way!"

"The cyber squad?" Hacker retorts. "You honestly expect me to be afraid of mere children? They are as helpless as you are and I will easily do away with them as I have done Motherboard!"

"I wouldn't be so quick to underestimate those children." Dr. Marbles defends. "They have more power then you are discrediting them for. They will see to it that you are defeated once more!"

"I will like to see them try!" Hacker replies. "It will be fun to watch, but yet, ultimately, I will crush them! Now if you'll excuse me, I have announcement to make to my ruling ground."

The transmission now ends with the main screen going dark.

"I have got to get in contact with the team." Dr. Marbles says, now hitting the communication button on the control panel.

Cyberspace

The cybersquad are on their way back to Control Central with Matt behind the wheel of the coupe.

"I sure hope we make it there on time." Jackie says with worry. "I can't bear the thought of Hacker being in control of cyberspace!"

"Don't worry Jax, we will make it back in time." Matt assures her.

Continuing to make their way to HQ, Dr. Marbles now appears on the coupe's communication window.

"Cybersquad, are you there?" Dr. Marbles asks.

"We're here Doc." Matt answers the call. "What's up?"

"I'm requesting your presence immediately back at Control Central!" Dr. Marbles replies. "Hacker has hacked into Motherboard's system and has erased her from Control Central's circuits!"

"Oh no!" Inez says, despair entering her voice.

"I do believe I can run her back up disk and try to reboot her." Dr. Marbles continues. "But that's no guarantee."

"Well do what you can until we get there." Matt replies. "We'll be there shortly."

Dr. Marbles nods as Matt ends the transmission.

"This is just getting worse and worse!" Jackie panics.

"Well, it has to get worse before it gets better." Matt says, not making eye contact with the frantic girl. "And from here, things are about to get a whole lot better!"

Slamming his foot on the gas pedal, the coupe picks up speed as they continue to CC.

Control Central

Dr. Marbles has inserted Motherboard's back up disk into the computer and is attempting to reload her program.

"Despite what Hacker has done, I know Motherboard can be rebooted." Dr. Marbles says to himself as he continues typing in commands. "He might have knocked her from these circuits, but I know she is still in cyberspace."

Typing in the final command to set up her recovery, Marbles now hits enter. After a minute, red letters appear on the screen saying: Chosen file not found! Please check directory!

"Chosen file not found?" Dr. Marbles asks in disbelief. "Unbelievable! I have got to find a way to bring her back! Hacker will not win!"

Repeating the process again and hitting enter once more, the red letters flash on the screen once more.

"Motherboard, I know you're still out there!" Dr. Marbles says, trying to remain calm. "I will not give up on you!"

Continuing to try to set up Motherboard's recovery, the cyber squad now arrives back at Control Central as the coupe is parked and they jump out, immediately rushing to the doctor's side.

"Were you able to reboot Motherboard?" Matt asks, now getting the doc's attention.

"Please say that you did!" Digit pleads.

Halting his typing, Dr. Marbles hangs his head down. Now turning to the team, Dr. Marbles eyes them with a sad expression.

"I have some very dyer news team." Dr. Marbles begins. "It looks as if Hacker succeeded in what he aimed to do. I can't find any traces of her files in the system. He has completely deleted Motherboard."

An eerie silence now falls over the room as the shocking news hits everyone.

"Isn't there anything that you can do?" Digit speaks up, breaking the silence. "This can't be the end! It just can't!"

"I will continue to try to locate any and all traces of Motherboard's programming, but I make no promises." Dr. Marbles replies.

"That's all we can hope for." Matt calmly speaks.

Future Inez immediately becomes depressed as she slumps down on the couch.

"I failed." Future Inez speaks. "I came here to prevent history from repeating itself, but I have ultimately failed! Motherboard is gone for good and I couldn't stop it!"

"I wouldn't say you failed." Inez sincerely says to her future self, now taking a seat next to her. "You came here to warn us about what is going and we did all we could to keep Hacker from reaching his goal. Even though he did achieve it, at least we had a warning to know what we were facing."

"Nezzie is right." Matt adds in. "We did attempt to stop Hacker, despite what took place. It could have been much worse, all of this could have taken place and we wouldn't have known it until it was too late. At least we knew what to expect and to do."

"Don't call me Nezzie!" Both Inez's snap at the red head.

Matt immediately clams up as both girls give him a death glare.

"Matt is right." Inez says, immediately calming down. "If you hadn't come here to warn us, we wouldn't have had any idea until it was probably too late. So you helped us in more ways than one. We didn't exactly stop Hacker the way we wanted to, but at least we tried, despite the outcome. This doesn't have to be the end, it can be seen as a turning point for us to all figure out what our next move is going to be so we can be better organized to face hacker again."

Taking in the words of encouragement from her younger self and Matt, Future Inez peps up and stands as a determined looks now crosses her face.

"You're guys are absolutely right." Future Inez speaks. "This doesn't have to be the end and it's not going to be! We're going to attack the problem at its source!"

"That would be your time line." Matt says. "I thought in order to erase what's happening there, you had to stop it here first."

"Well, we're going to have to tackle this problem from a different angle." Future Inez replies. "Originally, that was the plan, but things have changed. Get ready everyone, we're going to the future!"

* * *

Whoa! Hacker is now the ruler of Cyberspace, but for how long? Future Inez is determined to knock him off of his throne once and for all! Will the gang succeed in doing so or is all hope lost? Keep reading to find out what happens next! Next chapter, they head to the future to tackle the problem head on!

**Review Please!**


	6. To The Future!

**A/N:** **I do apologize that is chapter is a day late. There has been bad storms in my area for the past 2 days, but here it is and please enjoy!**

Chapter 6: To The Future!

'Future Inez is determined to take back the future of Cyberspace by attacking the problem at its source! Buckle up team, you're going to the future!'

With history repeating itself in the present, Future Inez is determined to knock Mecha-Hacker off of his throne once and for all by going to the future to tackle the problem head on!

"The future?" Dr. Marbles asks. "It is understood that you had to stop the problem here in order for the ripple effect to happen in the future. How is it that you got to our timeline is the better question?"

"Dr. Marbles used an Interdimensional portal to send me here." Future Inez answers. "When I got here, I landed in Inez's room."

"Which nearly gave me a heart attack at that." Inez adds in.

"Interesting." Dr. Marbles says with a nod. "And you're from three years in the future, correct?"

"That's right." Future Inez nods. "The year 2012."

"I see." Dr. Marbles says, now walking over to the main computer.

Typing in sentences about the year 2012 into the computer's search bar, the screen now comes up with the results on the year 2012.

Reading through the information, the cyborg doctor's eyes now land on an interesting piece of information.

"From what I see here, everyone has a device called an Omni-viewer." Dr. Marbles says, continuing to read the information. "It seems to be a very big help to those who own one."

"That's right." Future Inez answers. "Its acts as a mini-television, news reporter and it can record one's favorite memories. When I used it in the coupe on the way to Sector, it acted as a second engine and back up fuel when we ran low. It really helped us a great deal to travel that great distance across cyberspace."

"It can also be used to travel back and forth between the space time continuum as well." Dr. Marbles points out. "That's very interesting."

"I had no idea it can do that." Future Inez says, surprise in her voice. "Now that I know that, I know exactly how we are going to get to my time line from here."

"Wait, time out." Matt calls. "How are you able to look up information about three years ahead of us when we aren't at that time yet doc? This is still the year 2009."

"Well Matt, that is one of the many marvelous things about cyberspace that you will come to love." Dr. Marbles replies to the red head. "With a lot of our technology being very advanced here in cyberspace, we are able to do, get and view a lot of things that most aren't able to access as of yet."

"That is awesome!" Jackie cheers. "Is it possible that you can look up me and Slider's future? I want to know what our future is going to look like and see how beautiful I will look in my wedding dress."

"It's going to be one big gag fest like it is now." Matt teases. "To get you two apart sometimes, we need to use a crowbar or the Jaws of Life."

That comment earns Matt a death glare from Jackie.

"That is a possibility Jackie, but we'll take care of that later." Dr. Marbles replies. "But for right now, I have found what you all need to head to the future and put an end to Hacker's reign. By having the Omni-viewer already in the coupe, you all will be able to travel flawlessly to the year 2012 once I open up a hyper dimensional vortex using the UVO. Opening that vortex will take half of control central's power, but Motherboard's existence is at stake here so performing this operation is very necessary no matter how much power is drained."

With the UVO already in the main computer, Dr. Marbles types in a few commands, which activates the UVO. The device now lights up as the lights in CC begins flickering. The lights continue flickering as a hyper dimensional vortex now opens up outside of CC.

"Ok team, here's what's going to take place." Dr. Marbles begins. "I have opened up a hyper dimensional vortex. Once you go inside and are on the other side, the vortex will close on both sides. However, my future self will be able to send you all back to this time by opening up the vortex on that end. So there isn't a fear of being stuck in the future with no way to return."

Everyone nods, knowing what they're orders are.

"One final word team." Dr. Marbles continues. "Good luck."

"Thanks doc." Future Inez replies. "We're going to need all we can get."

Having exchanged their last words, the team now heads to the coupe. Reaching the cyber vehicle, everyone climbs in with Future Inez being the leader of this mission and the one behind the wheel. Starting the coupe up, the vehicle takes flight and begins heading towards the vortex that Marbles opened up. With one good power boost of the thrusters, the coupe now flies into the vortex with it closing behind them and winking out of existence.

Dr. Marbles, who witnessed the team entering the vortex, waves after them.

"Make me proud team." Dr. Marbles says.

The Future (Year 2012)

The team now arrives in the future, on Sector, in a beam of light. Being there in the future, the present cybersquad notices how the future of cyberspace looks. The skies are dark and covered with electric storm clouds as the lightening from the clouds are threatening to rip the sky apart. On the surface of the cyber site, the once barren ground of Sector is now covered with factories and the civilians that are working outside of the factories are moving and performing their work like robots. A line of civilians now exit one of the factories as they all walk in a single file straight line carrying metal shovels.

"Hacker really did a number on this place." Matt comments. "It doesn't look like Sector at all and everyone is acting like trained robots."

"This can't be our future, it just can't!" Jackie says, immediately becoming depressed by the sights. "Everything is so depressing! There isn't a trace of freedom in sight!"

"If we don't stop hacker in enough time, this is how it will be forever." Inez adds in. "For the way things look now, if he isn't stopped all together, we won't have a future period."

"We're going to stop him if it's the last thing we do." Future Inez speaks, keeping her attention on driving. "I refuse to let my timeline remain like this. I don't care how powerful he is right now. As long as there is breath in my body, I will see to it that things are restored back to normal."

"I just love how determined and strong I become in the future." Inez silently cheers.

"Ok, here's is how we are going to approach this problem." Future Inez begins. "I am going to find a safe place for us to land. From there, we are going to come up with a plan. Once the plan is made, we are to follow the plan to the letter. Even the tiniest slip up could blow everything for the worst."

"Is part of the plan meeting our future selves?" Matt inquires. "From what is understood, meeting our future selves could have dire consequences to our future."

"Part of it is, but that doesn't come until much later." Future Inez answers the red head. "At this point, everything you learned about the future and the past colliding, causing a catastrophic space time rip, forget about it. At this point, I'm going to bend the rules to see to it that you all have a future to look forward to. Even if it means changing the outcome of how things were suppose to be before any of this happened."

"If it's to save my future, I'm willing to do anything." Jackie agrees. "I couldn't image my future without Slider in it."

"I hope this works." Inez says with slight worry. "I would hate to think what would happen if we made even the tiniest mistake. It could cost us everything."

With the team continuing to fly through the dark skies of Sector, a heat seeking missile now impacts the right engine of the coupe, causing the coupe to rock violently and throw around everyone inside.

"We've been hit!" Matt shouts, holding onto his seat.

"What was it that hit us?" Inez inquires.

"_Right engine damage! Right engine damage!" _The navigation system announces as a picture of the right engine flashes red on the dashboard. "_Evacuate the vehicle immediately! I repeat, evacuate the vehicle immediately!"_

"Whatever hit us took out the right engine." Future Inez says, struggling to maintain control of the coupe. "Hacker must know we are here."

"With the engine damaged, we have no way of getting back to our time line!" Jackie panics. "Now what are we going to do?"

"We'll worry about that later, but for now, if we want to stop Hacker, we have to be alive to do it." Future Inez replies. "Everyone brace yourselves, we're getting ejected."

Quickly grabbing the Omni-viewer from the dashboard, Future Inez opens the hatch of the coupe. She now hits the eject button on the dashboard with everyone springing from the coupe. With the coupe going down in flames, everyone's parachutes open up as they are safely being parasailed to the surface.

"Well our only transportation back to the present has been sunk." Matt calmly speaks. "Let's just hope that Dr. Marbles of this time has a plan to get us back to our time."

"Don't worry, he will." Future Inez says with assurance.

A violent wind from the north now blows through the area that begins shifting everyone around. Not taking a chance of being separated, everyone now grabs each other hands, holding on tightly to the other. Future Inez and Jackie are linked while Jackie is holding onto Digit. Matt is holding on to Inez while being linked to Future Inez. Matt, who has Inez's hand, tightens his grip on her.

"Don't worry Inez, I got you." Matt proclaims.

With the wind continuing to blow, Inez's grip is beginning to slip from Matt's.

"Matt, I'm slipping." Inez says, doing her best to hold on to him

"Hold on Inez." Matt replies, trying to hold onto her himself.

The wind blows harder, which now separates Inez from Matt.

"Matt!!" Inez yells as she is now blown away from Matt and the others.

"Inez!!!" Matt yells, reaching out for her.

"We've lost Inez!" Jackie panics. "The last thing we need is to get separated! We have to look for her!"

"I'll take care of that." Digit speaks up. "You can count on Digit LeBoid for this mission. I'll look for Inez while you all come up with that plan to stop Hacker. Once I find Inez, we'll meet up with you guys."

"Thanks Didge." Future Inez replies with relief.

Unlinking from Jackie, Digit now flies off to go search for Inez, despite the hard blowing wind.

* * *

On the south side of Sector, Inez has landed. Taking off her parachute pack, Inez begins looking around.

"Where am I?" Inez asks, continuing to look around. "I know I'm on Sector, but where on Sector did I land?"

Looking ahead of her, Inez notices a line of factory workers marching in a straight line. She quickly ducks behind a tall building to avoid from being seen by them.

"Those must be Hacker's minions." Inez says to herself. "I have to contact the team immediately so I will know where they are and meet up with them."

Reaching for her SKWAK pad in her vest pocket, Inez feels that it is not there. With it not in her vest pocket, Inez begins searching her shorts for the device.

"Where is my SKWAK?" Inez asks, continuing to search her person for the device. "I couldn't have lost it."

Continuing to search for it, Inez comes up with zero results.

"Great, just great!" Inez sighs. "I lost my SKWAK pad. Not only that, I have been separated from everyone else and am lost on this cyber site with no real indication of where I am. Well, if I want to stop hacker, I have to do this myself without being seen by his minions."

Knowing that taking the route in front of her will end in disaster, Inez now turns around only to run face first into something.

"Hey, what the…" Inez begins, now looking up to see what she walked into. What she sees brings a smile to her face.

"Prince Sam?" Inez asks, almost speechless. "Is that really you?"

"Hello Inez." Sam greets with a smile. "It is me."

Sam embraces Inez in a hug.

"I've missed you so much Inez." Sam begins as he loosens his embrace on her. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you."

"Same here Sam." Inez replies. "I have been so worried about you since hearing about what is happening here on Sector, but I am so glad to see that you are alright."

"I have so much to tell you Inez." Sam says. "But before I say a word, we better get to a safe place. Hacker is looking for you and has sent every henchman he has out searching the site for you."

"Why is he looking for me?" Inez asks in confusion.

"It's a long story, but…"Sam begins, but is suddenly silenced by a sharp pain shooting through his head. Sam now grabs his head as he falls to the ground.

"Sam, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Inez asks with extreme worry. "Sam, please answer me! Are you ok?"

Not replying to Inez and with the pain stopping, Sam now looks up to Inez. She notices his eyes are no longer blue, but are a blood shot red with a devious grin crossing his lips.

"Hacker will be very pleased to see you." Sam speaks in a low tone as he gets to his feet. "You'll soon be joining your fellow team mates in witnessing the dawn of a new age."

"What are you talking about?" Inez inquires. "What new age and you were telling me about why Hacker is looking for me. Why is he looking for me?"

"You might have gotten away once, but you're not getting away this time!" Sam says, now grabbing Inez's arm tightly. "Now that I've found you, I'm taking you to Hacker at once!"

"Sam, you're hurting me!" Inez replies as she begins trying to get out of Sam's grip. "You're turning me over to Hacker? A few minutes ago, you were all for helping me! What's gotten into you?"

"It's time for you to meet the new leader of cyberspace Inez." Sam continues.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Inez argues back, continuing to try to get free from his grip. "You're not the Sam I know! Let go of me right now!"

"Resistance is futile and is of no use to you!" Sam snaps with his grip continuing to tighten on Inez's arm. "You're coming with me!"

Just as Sam is about to walk away with Inez, a metal pipe comes into contact with the back of his head. Sam now hits the ground with Shakiah coming into view holding the pipe.

"Sorry Sam, but you had it coming." Shakiah apologizes. "Once you're conscious, I hope you can forgive me."

"Thanks a lot for saving me." Inez sighs in relief. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sam's sister, Princess Shakiah." Shakiah replies. "You must be Inez of the Cybersquad."

"I am." Inez answers.

"Good, then you're just the person I need to see." Shakiah says. "I have a lot to fill you in on with very little time to explain it all."

"Before a word is spoken, is there a safe place for us to go?" Inez asks. "From what Sam tells me, hacker is looking for me and the last thing I need right now is to run into trouble with him. My team mates are somewhere on this site and I have been separated from them with no way to contact them."

"I know of a place we can talk and trust me, I won't let anything happen to you." Shakiah answers. "After I explain everything to you, I will help you look for your team mates."

"Thanks so much." Inez thanks Shakiah. "But what about Sam?"

"He should be fine after he wakes up." Shakiah answers. "Just help me get him back to the shelter and I'll explain everything."

"Alright." Inez agrees.

Shakiah grabs Sam's legs and Inez grabs his arms. Together, they begin carrying the prince to the safety shelter.

Elsewhere On Sector

Future Inez, Matt, and Jackie have landed in the middle of the site and have removed their parachutes. They are looking around the surrounding area for any signs of Inez.

"Oh man, I hope Inez isn't lost." Matt says with worry. "We can't afford to lose her, especially not here."

"That's for sure." Jackie agrees. "I hope Digit finds her soon."

"I'll try contacting her." Future Inez says.

Reaching for her vest pocket for her SKWAK, Future Inez notices that her hand and arm are beginning to fade. Looking to her other arm, she notices the same is happening.

"Where ever Inez is, Digit has got to find her and fast before I cease to exist!" Future Inez says in a panic.

Matt and Jackie turn to Future Inez and notices that her arms and hands are becoming transparent.

* * *

Oh no! That's not good at all! If Inez isn't found soon, Future Inez will fade away for good! Will Digit be able to find Inez before Future Inez's existence is wiped off the face of Cyberspace? Keep reading to find out! Next chapter: A plan to save the future is made and finding out what happened to Sam!

**Review Please!**


	7. Old Faces, New Allies?

**A/N: I do apologize that this chapter is two months overdue. A space-time concept I wanted to use in this chapter didn't fit, but it will fit and be used in the next chapter, which will be posted soon! Sorry for the wait! Please enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Old faces, New Allies?

'With the team split up and Future Inez's existence at stake, Digit has got to find Inez and fast!'

Parts of Future Inez have begun fading and with Inez missing from the group, she could fade away forever if Inez isn't found and reunited with the team in time!"

Matt and Jackie turn to future Inez and notices that her arms and hands are becoming transparent.

"I'm fading away!" Future Inez panics. "This could only mean one thing and that's…"

"Inez is in trouble!" Matt finishes her sentence. "The smallest thing from the past can change the future dramatically and in this case, Inez missing from our group."

"I hope Digit finds her and fast!" Jackie adds into the panicking, now noticing Future Inez's legs becoming transparent.

"Ok we've got to calm down and get it together." Future Inez says as she begins calming her nerves. "I'm sure Digit will find Inez any time now, but until then, we have got to come up with a plan to stop Hacker from taking over cyberspace. That's our main focus right now."

"But what will happen to you?" Jackie questions with concern. "What if while we're coming up this plan, you fade away completely?"

"If that were to happen, then it's up to you two to take hacker down." Future Inez replies calmly. "Gather as many alias as you can to stop him, but the future must be saved if any of you want a chance at a good future."

"I wonder what future me is like." Matt begins wondering.

"If we don't stop Hacker in time, then you'll never find out!" Jackie snaps.

"I'll be ok for the most part, no need to worry." Future Inez says, completely ignoring her right hand, which is coming transparent.

"Ok, if you're sure." Matt simply says.

"Ok, here's the plan." Future Inez begins. "We have to infiltrate Sam's castle, which is where Hacker is staked out. In order to look for the others and free them, we would either have to lure him out of the castle or get in around him unseen. How we're going to do that? There are a number of secret passages into Sam's castle that we can use to get in without being seen."

"Where the passages exactly?" Matt questions.

"Well, there's one around the back of the castle, one on the right side in the tulip bush, one on the left in the thorn bush, and the other is underground." Future Inez answers. "The passage underground, that's the one we'll be taking to get into the castle. It's the fastest way in and we'll end up at our destination a lot quicker. After we get in, we look for the others, free them and together, we will stop Hacker's plan to destroy Cyberspace! However, it won't be as easy as me explaining it. This is going to take following my every word to the letter. We only get one chance at this therefore, can't afford any slip ups."

"But what if Hacker's henchmen are waiting by any of these secret passages?" Jackie inquires. "We could get caught and everything we planned for will be all for not."

"Not exactly Jackie." Future Inez says, now reaching into her bag and pulling out a small device and bringing it into view. "If any of Hacker's henchmen are by the passage way that we have chosen, I'll simply smoke them out and at the same time, smoke us in using this."

"Hey, is there a possibility that I can have one of those when we head back to the present?" Matt questions. "I really hate gym class and by using one of those, I could easily sneak out of class without being seen by the coach. He's too tough for my liking."

"We'll see Matt." Future Inez replies, slightly laughing at Matt's request. "You know, Inez is very lucky to be your girlfriend in the future."

"Inez is my what in the future?" Matt asks, making sure he heard Future Inez correctly. "Did you say she was my girlfriend?"

Now realizing what she said, Future Inez smiles nervously as she begins searching for words to retract what she just said.

"I mean, Inez will be very lucky to be your best friend in the future." Future Inez says, retracting her previous statement. "Yes that's it, you two will be the very best of friends."

"No, you just said Inez will be my girlfriend in the future." Matt replies with a smile coming to his face.

"No I didn't." Future Inez retorts. "I said you two would be best friends in the future."

"Yes, you did." Matt argues.

"No I didn't." Future Inez argues back.

"You just said it!" Matt continues.

"No I didn't!" Future Inez continues as well.

"No, you specifically said that Inez and Matt will be together in the future." Jackie adds in and corrects. "Congratulations Matt! I always knew you two would end up together!"

Matt's smile gets wider, now knowing what the future holds for him and his secret crush. He now has something great to look forward to in the future.

"Me and Inez." Matt says, his smile unmoving as he begins staring off into space. "Inez."

"Ok, we have to get moving now if we ever hope to stop Hacker and save the future so you and Inez can be best friends in the future." Future Inez speaks up. "Just best friends."

"No, we'll be together." Matt corrects. "My Inez."

Rolling her eyes, Future Inez grabs Matt by the shoulders as the three begins making their way to Sam's castle.

The Safety Shelter

In the shelter, Shakiah is filling Inez in on what's going on while Sam is lying unconscious on the ground in front of them.

"So when I arrived here, Sam told me about what was going on." Shakiah continues. "He said something about this cyborg named Hacker, trying to take over cyberspace. He crushed my plane when I arrived here, which means I'm stuck here until Hacker is defeated. No telling how long that is going to take, but Sam assured me that you and your friends will handle Hacker."

"Yep, Sam filled you in on what was going on exactly." Inez replies. "And he was very informative about assuring you that me and my friends were going to handle things. Except there's only one problem with that, I was separated from my friends when we first arrived here. No telling where they are on this site and I was lucky to run into you when I did, but even without me, I know my friends will take care of Hacker."

"And Sam informed of this as well." Shakiah continued. "Hacker is looking you and has his henchmen searching all over the site for you."

"But why?" Inez questions. "Sam began telling me before he suddenly changed, but never really did finish his sentence."

"Well, from what is understood is that Hacker wants to make sure none of you stand in his way of becoming the next ruler of cyberspace." Shakiah explains. "Also, he feels that with you out here, you are a big threat to him and his plans to take over cyberspace and that you will ultimately stop him. So he wants you found at all costs to prevent that."

"Wait a minute, Hacker's not looking for me, he's looking for my future self." Inez says, realization now hitting her. "So with the two of us on this site, he could very catch us both not knowing which one is which! This is not good, this is not good at all!"

Shakiah now gives Inez a confused look, hearing what she just said.

"Did you say he's looking for your future self?" Shakiah asks.

"That's right." Inez replies. "I'm from the present, but was brought here by my future self to stop Hacker. The plan originally was to stop him in the present, but that didn't work out which is why we are all here."

"That would explain so much." Shakiah says.

"However, I'm still wondering why Sam changed on me the way he did." Inez says, now turning to Sam. "He told me the last time I was here, he was done dealing with Hacker and have cut all ties to him."

"I feel that Sam's transformation has something to do with the dark force that has taken over this site." Shakiah replies. "From what Sam informed of me as well is that in the core of this site is a dark force that has the ability to transform even the kindest of person into an evil being. I had no idea about it and if I would have known that sooner, I would have encouraged Sam to come live on Romulus with me."

"Or turn the most evil cyborg into a power siphoning demon." Inez adds in. "And in Hacker's case, nothing has changed."

"Sam assured me that he wouldn't let anything happen to you as to why he risked his life to go out and find you." Shakiah says, now turning to Sam. "Even though things turned out quite badly, he was still brave in his attempt."

"Yes he was." Inez replies.

"With Hacker after you, well your future self, Sam and I will make sure that you are reunited with your friends and that he doesn't get a hold of either you or your future self." Shakiah says. "I believe that you and your friends have what is takes to take Hacker down! He doesn't stand a chance."

"Thanks Shakiah." Inez smiles.

Before Shakiah can reply to Inez, a groan now comes from the sleeping Sam, which catches Inez and Shakiah's attention. Continuing to groan, Sam now sits up and spots Inez and Shakiah staring at him.

"What happened and where am I?" Sam questions, now turning from the two as he looks around. "And why do I have such a massive headache?"

"That headache of yours is all thanks to me." Shakiah replies. "And you're back in the safety shelter Sam."

"How'd I end up back here?" Sam questions once more. "The last thing I remember was talking to Inez before I blacked out."

"Well, after telling me you were going to help me and then threatened to take me to Hacker, Shakiah knocked you out, which would explain your headache." Inez answers the confused prince. "After that, we both carried you back here. Sam how could you do that to me after telling me you were through with Hacker?"

"Inez, I am so sorry and I am totally through with Hacker." Sam sincerely apologizes. "I don't know what came over me, but just know I didn't mean to hurt you in any way. Could you ever forgive me for my foolish actions?"

Not knowing whether to say yes or no, Inez gazes into Sam's crystal blue orbs. She can see the sincerity in his eyes, which is doing the pleading for forgiveness for him. Seeing the sincerity in his eyes, a small smile crosses Inez's face as she nods.

"I forgive you Sam." Inez finally speaks. "I know that you would never do anything to hurt me."

"Oh thank you Inez!" Sam cheers as he pulls her into a hug. "That means a lot to me."

"I knew you would come to your senses eventually Sam." Shakiah says.

Sam now loosens his embrace on Inez and gazes into her eyes.

"You mean a lot to me Inez and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." Sam says with assurance as he hugs Inez once more. "Since the first day we met, I knew that we would be best friends forever."

Inez returns the hug.

Sam now loosens his embrace as he turns to his sister.

"Since we've returned to this shelter, you two haven't run into any trouble have you?" Sam questions.

"None so far." Shakiah replies.

"Good, which means we have a chance to come up with a plan to get Inez back with her friends and to stop Hacker from destroying my home." Sam says, now taking a seat across from the two. "So what did I miss while I was asleep?"

"Shakiah was just filling me in on why Hacker is after me and what you've told her so far about hacker." Inez replies.

"Anything else?" Sam asks.

"Nope." Inez simply answers.

Ok." Sam says. "Here's what I say we do. Huddle up ladies."

Shakiah and Inez now huddle up as Sam begins explaining what the three will do about Hacker.

The skies of Sector

Digit is still continuing on his search for Inez as he flies carefully through the dark skies of Sector. With his cyber optic goggles on so he can pick up on Inez's body outline and heat, Digit's focus is on the ground, making sure he doesn't miss Inez.

"Come on Inez, where are you?" Digit asks, continuing to search for her. "I know you're around here somewhere."

Continuing his flight search, Digit's cyber optics goggles now picks up on 3 body outlines and the body heat to go with those outlines. A small meter and statistics now appears the on the right lens of the goggles, informing Digit of what was found. The meter and statistics read out: Life forms found! Identification: Prince Sam, Princess Shakiah and Inez Garcia! Location: Woods Of Sector! Here are the directions to the location!

The directions to the three are now given on the left lens of the goggles.

"Perfect and just what I've been looking for!" Digit cheers. "Hold on Inez, I'm coming!"

With the directions, Digit now picks up his flight speed as he begins heading in the direction given.

Else Where On Sector

Future Inez, Matt, and Jackie have made their way through the grounds of Sector without being detected by Hacker's henchmen and have arrived at Sam's castle. Quietly sneaking up to the right side of the castle, the three now lean against the wall of the castle with Future Inez reaching into her bag and pulling out her miniature smoke bombs.

"Now that we've reached the castle, now what do we do?" Matt whispers to Future Inez.

"Well, now we find the doorway leading to the underground passage into the castle." Future Inez answers in a whispers. "I have my smoke bombs in case we need them."

Jackie, who has began looking for the passageway in, now passes a window and catches a glimpse of what's going on in the front room of the castle. Taking a step back, Jackie discretely peeks into the window, making sure she isn't seen by any security or henchmen that may walk by. Now getting a full view of what is going on inside, Jackie's eyes goes wide. From what she sees, Matt's future self, her future self, and Dr. Marbles are locked in a cybernetic prison and Digit is locked away in a cyber cage.

"Guys, Come quick!" Jackie calls out to Matt and Future Inez in a whisper. "You are not going to believe what I just found!"

Hearing Jackie call out to them, Matt and Future Inez rush to Jackie's side as she points to the window, indicating to them to look inside. Future Inez and Matt's eyes go wide at what they see.

"Well at least we know where the others are, so the mystery of where they might be in the castle has been solved." Matt says. "Now it's a matter of getting inside to rescue them. Hey, I don't look half bad 3 years from now."

"That eliminates one of our problems." Future Inez whispers. "My matt and the others will be free soon. That's a promise."

"So Inez and I do end up together in the future!" Matt silently cheers. "Yes! I knew it!"

"Ok, yes you two do end up together, but that's the only thing you're going to know about the future for now." Future Inez replies to Matt. "I can't reveal any more information as I have said too much already. Now, take these you two and make sure when using these, you are precise as we don't get a second chance with this plan."

Matt and Jackie now take 3 each of the miniature smoke bombs from Future Inez.

"Alright, time to put our plan into action." Future Inez whispers with a nod.

Just as the Future Inez, Matt, and Jackie are about to infiltrate the castle, a dark shadow now approaches the group and speaks.

"Hey, do you guys need a hand?" The shadow asks, now getting the attention of the 3.

Matt, Future Inez, and Jackie turn to the shadow and get into the fighting position incase its one of hacker's minions.

The dark shadow now steps into the light with everyone now knowing who spoke to them. Jackie's eyes go wide at the sight of the person in front of them.

"Is that.." Matt begins.

"Slider?" Future Inez finishes Matt's thought.

Jackie's wide eyes now change to hearts as she keeps her focus on Slider.

"In the flesh." Slider replies. "So, is there anything I can do to help?"

* * *

Wait a minute! Slider? Where did he come from? Has he been affected by the dark force and really offering to help the three out or is it a trick? Will Prince Sam's plan work for reuniting Inez with her friends and stopping Hacker? Will Digit be successful in his directions to find Inez? Will anyone and everyone stop trying to take over Cyberspace? These questions and more will be answered in the next chapter of The Genesis Of Cyberspace! Next chapter: Mecha-Hacker's plan is revealed and Slider's intentions are revealed as well!

**Review Please! **


End file.
